Blackmailed
by FutaSenpai69
Summary: After Ino gets some explicit pictures of Sakura, she uses this to her advantage to make the Kunoichi bend to her will. Now having to be Ino's play toy, Sakura must either choose to put aside her pride and obey, or risk everything and end up having her secret to the rest of the world? Or will love become the resolution to all this chaos? A futa Sakura x Ino fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sighed as she waited. She was growing impatient, and she wasn't sure if the Kunoichi that requested her appearance behind the school wasn't going to bother showing up anyway. And by the seconds that passed, Sakura motioned this possibility more and more. The pinkette reaches into her pocket and grabs her phone, checking the time. It was 3:40pm. It was already late; the school was vacant at this point.

"I don't have time for this. I'm heading home." The pinkette then decided, turning to leave. It was only then that the blonde came around the corner. It was Ino Yamanaka, a fellow friend of hers...as well the mystery woman she planned to meet here.

"Sakura-chan~" she calls, causing the Pinkette to stop in her tracks and turn around. And upon realizing that it was Ino that requested she be here, Sakura was both shocked and irked. She watched as the blonde ran towards her, not trying to look at her breast as they bounced about, as well as her skirt flying about as well. Though, after realizing she had, a hint of red appeared upon her cheek, her shorts growing tighter as her erection was blossoming within them. This brought great discomfort. Though, since she was the only one that showed up, could it be that she...

"Ino, beat it. I'm waiting to meet someone." Sakura tells the blond Kunoichi harshly, hoping she would leave.

"Oh, is that right?...Let me guess. That someone goes by the name of 'Lady I', am I right?" She inquired, smirking. This startled Sakura after hearing this. How did she know this? Was she covertly keeping tabs on her in the shadows?

"Hey, how do you..."

"What do you think 'Lady I' stands for? Idiot. To actually think that you couldn't have figured this out sooner is quite disappointing, really..."

Sakura was shocked. It all made sense to her now. The "I" in the name standed for Ino! Lady I was actually Ino!? This bitch...she has been the one sending her explicit pictures of Sakura "taking care of business"? Sakura was going to kill this bitch!

"Ino...!" Sakura snarled, balling her hands into tight fists. Ino, seeing this, didn't seem provoked at all. The pinkette watched as she went into her pocket and retrieved her respective phone, turning it to so that Sakura could see it. It was a picture of Sakura masturbating with her eyes closed and hand fondling her breast. This extinguished the burning rage within her, her fist slowing unclenching as she relaxed herself.

"That's a good girl..." Ino replied. "Now, to get down to business. From now on, you, Sakura Haruno, will be my pet. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to distribute these pictures of you masturbating in the girls' locker room at the school. Do I make my conditions clear?" Ino asks. Sakura, who was brooding with utter anger, was contemplating whether she should kick her ass and then take her phone, or take the phone and fuck-kick her ass. Either way, she was going turn that beautiful face of hers into black and blue after she was done.

"Well? Ok then, I guess I will press the send-"

"No!" She exclaims abruptly in refusal. "..Fine, you win...So what now?"

Ino placed her finger against her chin as she thought to herself. Whatever she was ideating wasn't going to be the least bit good for her, not one bit. The Pinkette waited silently as she took a moment to think, only to witness a mischevious grin form with her lips.

"Masturbate infront of me."

"What?! Why you nasty, twisted little..."

"Ah-ah~" Ino sing-songs, shaking the phone before her as a reminder of the ammunition she had against her. Sakura sighed, admitting defeat.

"Fine...where do we go?" She asks. Ino tells her to follow her, leading her to a nearby corner. The school was empty so she didn't have worry about anybody other than Ino seeing her. And now against a corner, Ino standing before her, Sakura rolls up her skirt, revealing the black shorts beneathe, as well as a bulge. She pulls those shorts down to reveal what Ino desired to see most: her penis. The organ, which was semi-hard and already six inches long, hung out from her shorts. Sakura was flustered, clearly not used to having people seeing her like this. Ino was the first female to see her penis. She could feel her uneasy gaze set upon it.

"Well? Get to it. We ain't got all day." Ino demanded. Sakura shifted her gaze to her left as her right hand grasped herself. She then began to stroke the shaft, the stimulation she felt causing her erection to bloom fully, extending to a full 8 inches. Ino couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of her fully erect penis. She had not seen something like that on any of the females here. It was truly fascinating to the blonde Kunoichi.

"Oh yeah...work that monster for me..."

Sakura kept stroking it, lewd sounds being produced as she did so. This was so shameful. Jerking off before Ino...who knew her day would end like this? Of course she was playing on masturbating, but not infront anyone-definetly not Ino. Ino couldn't help that she was growing aroused by this, her womanhood starting to leak as well. Though she had more self-control and didn't allow her carnal urges to overcome her at this moment.

Sakura's heart rate began to jump as she became more immersed in the experience. Despite Ino being present, she couldn't suppress herself no longer, succumbing to her own desire to fulfill a blissful climax, even if it made her look unbecoming in the process. Tilting her head back, she longed to be touched, the reason why her left hand cupped her a-cup breast, her slender digits employed to play with the small knub. This heightened her sense of pleasure, bringing her that much closer to her orgasm, which could occur at any moment now.

Ino couldn't resist herself no longer. Inserting her hand into her skirt, she made her way through her underwear, inserting her index finger into her folds. She began to stroke the lining of her sex, bringing about intense stiimulation. Unlike Sakura, Ino accepted her lewdness, willing to expose her sensual side with anyone-male or female. That was just how courageous she was. Soon, the motioning of her finger began to increase also, the sounds aborn from this heard by Ino. She was truly getting wet.

"Ah...I'm about to..." Sakura groans out, her hips jerking involuntarily as she was at the summit, the nerves in her penis beginning to tense up, explaining why her expression was contorted at the moment. Her hand was moving faster, almost in a blur as this occurred. She could feel the load rising to the tip of her cock, the tension reaching its maximum point. Sakura's hand began to slow down, exchanging speed for more powerful strokes in order to overcome the threshold that stood in the way of her orgasm.

"Stop."

Hearing those words, Sakura's eyes flashed open. Why!? Just when she was was on the cusp of ejaculating, she tells her to stop? This sadistic bitch! Shifting her gaze upon the blonde, She saw Ino with her hand in her skirt, the liquid trailing down her partially spreaded legs. When had she started to masturbate? Sakura's hand was shaking as she stopped. Oh how she wanted to continue, to feel the amazing contractions as she relieved herself. It was so addicting! As her motions ceased, the tension subsided. Was she attempting to prolong the process?

"You're not cumming just yet..."

Sakura remained still, awaiting for the cue to continue. She couldn't just leave her like this, could she? That is absolutely cruel! If she had guts like Ino and didn't care if anyone knew about her secret, she would've came regardless, no matter the consequences. But Sakura could never live down the embarrassment, the reason why she remained obedient. She watched as Ino continued to vigorously finger herself, which was arousing to the pinkette. The way she appeared, all flushed and hot, made her sex appeal rocket-even though she still hated her for making her stop and watch. Sakura's hand was still moving slightly, attempting to salvage the lingering tension she had in her penis.

"O-Ok...I'm almost there...go ahead and continue..."

Sakura wasted no time in continuing, her hand once again moving at a blurring motion, the tension once again building within her penis. She resumed to play with her breast as well, this seeming to increase the rate of pregress. Sakura bit down upon her lip as she approached that point of no return, but it seemed more profound than the first time she encountered it. Her hips rose to a point she was on her tippy toes. Her eyes clenched tighter, her hand stalling between strokes now. Ino felt her pussy muscles clenching around her finger too, her finger unable to move at a quicker motion than before. She had approached her apex, the tension in her muscles reaching their highest point.

"Haa~!"

"Mmm~!"

Sakura and Ino both ejaulated. Sakura felt multiple, strong contractions occurring within her organ, each causing strings of cum to shoot from her cock in arches, which splattered upon the ground before Ino until the contractions faded seconds later. Ino's orgasm resulted in her fingers being drenched in her own white substance, the powerful contractions that rocked her body making her knees feel like jelly. She collapses onto the concrete ground, panting heavily. Sakura was in the same state, using the wall to support her. They were both drained at this point, satisfied also.

"Damn...I actually came to the thought of envisioning your cock inside me..." Ino admitted, panting hardly. That same smirk then slowly appeared. "...I'm really looking forward to this now..."

Sakura saw that look in Ino's eyes, which told her that this was just the start. Just what the hell did she get herself into?

-Chapter End-


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Brief recap: While Sakura was requested to meet "Lady I" after school, she instead encounters Ino Yamamaka, whom the pinkette immediately grows irked by and tells her to leave because she is meeting someone. Ino reveals that she herself is the anonymous person, shocking Sakura. Ino's testament to this statement was reinforced by the pictures that she had on her phone. Ino gives an ultimatum: either she becomes her personal pet for her to live out her fantasies, or have her explicit pictures of her masturbating be distributed throughout the school and have Sakura become an abomination of the entire school. Sakura, after weighing her options, decides to comply. Ino's first request was that she masturbate Infront of her, which Sakura does, only for Ino to get excited and do so as well. The two share a simultaneous orgasm, and as they wind down Ino states that she was looking forward to their future plans together. Now, with their relationship established, Sakura was worried on how far Ino will go.

[Recap concluded]

Sakura sighed as she laid in her bed, her green hues glaring at the ceiling absent-mindedly. It was night, and she had her light that was positioned over her dresser on the other side of her room brightening her entire room. She was wearing red shorts with a matching top. Her room was more of rectangular shape, if that made any sense, and it's occupants included a table; a chair; a bed positioned near the bed; and pink curtains that decorated and covered said window, which were pulled back now.

"So this was what my remaining school years are going to be: Ino's slave... What a fucking mess...I can't believe she would actually do something like blackmailing me, in order to get what she wants. What a bitch!"

Sakura pulls her pillow over her head to muffle her scream, her legs being kicked about as she does so. This was her way of venting her frustration, since just thinking about the situation had gotten her all riled up. But the tent that had formed in her shorts was a contradictory to this. Sakura whimpered as she peaked from underneath the pillow to glance at her, a hit of rosey red adhering to her cheek.

"It's because of you that I'm having these problems," she said, "If only you hadn't been between my legs, none of this would be happening..." She may have stated this, but none of true. If it were, then why would she dedicate herself to indulging in masturbation with it? Truthfully she loved her cock; it provided her with amazing pleasure, and she loved her blissful ejaculations that came with it. But it had gotten her into many tight situations-like the time she was nearly caught pleasuring herself in the womens' locker room during her freshman year, or the time she got a hard on during class and had to do a presentation. Yeah, those were close indeed, but not once did she ever anticipate that Ino would use her ill habits against her.

Removing her pillow from her head, Sakura fixated her gaze onto her erection. It made her think back to when she was young; when she was innocent and pure-hearted, and when puberty hadn't hit and she wasn't thinking of satisfying herself all the time. She closes her lids over her light green hues in order to think about those wonderful moments.

[Brief flashback]

Sakura was in the doctor's office with her parents. It was daytime, the brilliant rays of the afternoon sun penetrating through the white curtains and suffusing the room in white. Sakura was small, a child. She was swinging her feet back and forth as they were dangling over the ground, which she couldn't touch yet. She sat in her chair beside her mother. She was wearing a pink dress and wore white socks with black shoes. She had a pink bow in her hair as well. Her mother was in a brown suit, and her father was in a white, long sleeved shirt and black pants. His beard now was nothing more than stubble at the time. She doesn't remember what the doctor was wearing or who he even was, but she did remember the conversation they were having.

The doctor sighed. "Your daughter was born with a rare condition," he begins, "and she has both the organs of a male, as well as a female."

"But how does this happen?" Inquired Sakura's mother.

"That isn't an easy question to answer," he replies. "Even I, myself, am puzzled how these two organs can work cohesively. But we won't be able to find out more until she becomes older, seeing as since she is so young and we can't take proper experiments to discover this."

Both her mother and father glance at Sakura, who did nothing more than smile back, revealing that she was still missing a few teeth out of a complete set. Her mother and father both smiled back, with her mother rubbing her head.

"It appears that her body seems to function well with these part, though, meaning you as parents shouldn't have any worries at this time. We will continue with the annual check-ups for safe measures," stated the doctor. "But, as a precaution, we mustn't let let anyone know of this. This is strictly confidential between us."

Sakura's mother and father both nodded in agreement to this. They all then stood to shake the doctor's hand, concluding their appointment at that point; and grabbing Sakura, they then left.

"Do you really think she is going to be ok? I mean, what will happen when she gets older?" Sakura's mother asked her husband worriedly as they walked the hall, back towards the exit. Sakura was between the two, each holding her hand. Sakura's father smiled once more as he glances down at his daughter. He saw nothing that was wrong with her, and instead saw her as what she was: his daughter.

"It doesn't matter to me, but what I do see is my pink-haired princess, whom I will love unconditionally. And I believe when she gets older, we will have nothing to worry about," responds her father, smiling. Hearing this, her mother's worry disappeared, with her donning a smile also. They three then exit the hospital, making their way back home.

[End of flashback]

Yeah...things appeared so much simpler back in those times, did thy not? Now she has to deal with these overpowering urges and some sadistic blonde that she would love to strangle to death. But she couldn't lie about the fact that Ino had an amazing body. But you you would never hear her saying such to her.

A sigh once again parts her lips. She had removed her cock from her shorts, the organ standing at attention. She wasn't going to be able to sleep while it's in this condition. If she wanted peace, she would have to relieve this tension immediately. She exits the bed and walks over to the lamp, pulling the string to deactivate it, leaving the room semi-dark. The ghastly rays of the moon entering the room compensated for the lack of inadequate lighting. She then returns to her bed, retrieving her special lotion before laying upon her back. The pinkette soon got to work on alleviating herself, her right, now lathered in lotion, now working her erection, the sounds of her labor pervading the air.

Sakura closed her locker as the bell signalling second class rung. She had seen Ino during first class, and for the most part, she appeared rather...normal? Yeah, that classifies that. It's funny, ever since those couple days ago, when she revealed that she was "Lady I" and made her jerk herself off, Sakura hadn't heard from her since. Maybe she does have a conscious.

Sakura was making her way to the library since she had no second classes, meaning it was a free period for her. She wondered if she was going to see Sasuke there. Now she wouldn't mind having a go with him, and she would bet after she was done, he wouldn't be able to sit for days! But chances were that he was with that knucklehead Naruto, since they were great friends. She developed a crush on the boy since they were young. Both Ino and her had crushes on her, however, Ino was too loose and Sakura was plain invisible to him. But Naruto was very nice to her, though. That doofus...he even asked her out once.

Sakura was just at the library's entrance. She takes a moment to look in through the door, only to discover that...Yes, Sasuke was present! And what made it better was that he was alone! This was her chance! Today was turning out to be pretty awesome for the pinkette. Elated, she pushes open the door. She was only able to put her right foot over the threshol when, abruptly, her phone vibrates. Reaching into her skirt pocket, she retrieves her phone, checking it. Her eyes went wide as her heart seemed to drop to her stomach. It was from "Lady I", aka Ino. And opening the text, it read:

"Meet me on the top of the school immediately. Any minute later than five, and I'll send your pictures to everyone in Konoha in seconds. See you soon~?"

After reading this, Sakura sighed, clearly disheartened. She clearly wanted to talk to Sasuke, but if she didn't submit, the truth about her would keep him away for good. Ugh, how she hated her!

Sakura arrives at the top of the school, which was strictly prohibited. However, in doing so, she finds none there except for herself. After dropping her book-bag near the exit, she takes a look around. She probably knew that Sasuke was in the library and purposely tricked her into appearing here! Knowing Ino, there wasn't nothing she wouldn't do to get what she wanted.

"Glad you could make it," said Ino, who appeared behind her, causing the pinkette to practically jump and spin around to face her. "No need to be so startled, you know."

"Whatever," Sakura says. "I haven't heard from you in the past few days, so why now you decide you want to meet again?"

"Simple..." she began, stepping before Sakura and closing the distance between them at that instant. Sakura could feel her breast being pressed against her own, her nipples like diamonds from the contact. A light hint of red appeared on her cheek as a result of this.

"...I can't get what we did out of my mind...and now, I can't stop thinking about it. I've haven't been texting you for the past few days because I was thinking on how I will make you pay for making me have an orgasm infront of you."

Wait, pay!? But she was the one that made her masturbate before her, not Sakura. How is that fair for giving her punishment if she didn't do anything at all?! Sakura had no idea Ino was this nuts.

"Wait, punish me?" Sakura reiterates. "You were the one that made me masturbate infront of you, so isn't it your own fault that you started to do so as well!?"

"No, it isn't my fault. Your cock is the one that made me do it, so I plan on disciplining it for that sole purpose," Ino elaborated. "So hurry up and get hard so that I commence the disciplinary actions."

Sakura hesitated for a moment before she reached beneath her skirt, hooking her thumb around the rim of her black shorts and underwear, pulling them both down to her knees. She adverted her gaze as her limp member gradually blossomed into a full erection, which was protruding from her skirt and pointed right at Ino. Sakura then awaited for Ino's next order. But what she didn't know was that Ino had gotten on her knees before her, grasping her thick cock with her delicate hands. She then began to stroke her right hand along the shaft, the stimulation of the nerves sending pleasure rippling through her. She attempted to ignore this at first in order to not allow the female the satisfaction, but as her hand pumped faster, the stimulation increased in response to this, making it rather difficult for Sakura to keep her composure.

"You're holding up well, but let's see how you manage against this..." Ino said, catching Sakura's attention. Sakura's eyes then widened as she watched ino's lips part, her mouth opening. Sakura could anticipate what came next, her heart racing in anticipation. She could feel Ino's breath kiss the sensitive glanse of her organ, before she felt Ino's lips encasing the tip and her tongue rubbing the underside. Sakura allowed a gasp to escape her lips as she felt this. She was growing more excited by the second, clearly desiring for her to suck.

Ino's right hand gasped the back of the shaft to hold it steady, her mouth sliding down until it her lips touched her hand, only to go back up. She resumed to repeat this action, gagging on some occasions since the glanse would hit the back of the her mouth, triggering her gag reflex. Though, this only coated Sakura's length with more saliva and also causing tears to develop in her eyes. Aside from that, she was doing an acceptable job of sucking her.

Sakura couldn't fathom that Ino was actually performing a fellatio on her. She expected more of her jerking her off, but this was greater than that. She didn't know that Ino was this skilled in oral sex, and the way her head was bobbing along her erection felt amazing! But Sakura couldn't stand still for this, her hips involuntarily shaking so she could intensify the pleasure. She had momentarily omitted that this was her punishment, her body responding to its cravings.

Noticing this, Ino stops and pulls her cock from her mouth and glowers at the pinkette. The right hand pumping her now red cock.

"What did I tell you? This is your punishment; your own actions are restricted until I saw otherwise, got it?" Ino informs her sharply, with Sakura nodding her head silently. Sakura had succumbed to her body and dropped her defences against the blonde; she was willing to comply as long as it meant being rewarded with more pleasure. She was puddy in Ino's hands. "That's a good girl. Keep being cooperative and I might let you try my other 'lips' one day..." But truth be told, Ino was growing wet after sucking her. Though she refused to let herself slip up like last time.

Sakura was trembling as she continues to let Ino take control. It seemed like it was progressing now, but after her minor slip up, Ino's pace was stagnant at the least, clearly teasing the pinkette. She was even looking up at her as she did this, watching Sakura's expression. But the problem was was that Sakura was getting close to her orgasm. She could feel the tension in he organ developing, which was growing greater by the second, and yet Ino didn't increase her speed. Sakura's heart rate began to increase, her body starting to twitch on its own. Sakura's eyes were lowering slightly, her right hand over her mouth. Pre-cum was also leaking from the tip in preparation for the load that was being coming up. Ino's eyes suddenly shifted downward, then back up and Sakura.

She pulls her mouth off the length, allowing the cool air to hit it.

It was clear that she sampled the pre-cum upon her tongue.

"You're about to cum, aren't you?"

"..."

"Tell you what...if you can say 'I'm Lady I's bitch', I will let you go with this punishment and finish in my mouth. Deal?"

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me. Not like you could refuse, seeing as though your cock is throbbing like mad. I bet it must be agonizing..." Ino began to pumping the head of Sakura's cock at a slow pace, Sakura instantly stiffing up, "...having a cock like this and being so close to finishing, yet being unable to.."

Ino knew she had Sakura on the ropes, so, reaching into her left pocket with her free hand, she pulls her phone out and pressed the red button, ensuring that her device was recording.

Sakura felt like she going to explode if she didn't rid herself of all this accumulated pleasure. Her eyes were tearing up, the begging of relief evident in them. Sakura was grimacing. But at the same time, if she did so, it would mean that she would have to run her pride through the mud. But despite this, her mind was more concerned about ejaculating, she was willing to give in.

"I...I..."

"Hold on..." She puts the recorder before her. "Ok, continue."

"I...I...I'm Lady I's bitch..." She whispers.

"Huh? I can't hear you. Mind saying that louder?"

"I'm Lady I's bitch!" Sakura said aloud.

Satisfied, Ino made sure to save it into her voice memos and put the phone away. She then wraps her mouth around Sakura's member for a third time, bobbing her head vigorously along the shaft, the stimulation pushing her over the limit. The tension the muscles had reached its apex, Sakura's hand grasping Ino's blonde head and clenching tight. She had reached the point of no return, thrusting her own hips into Ino's face to overcome the hump.

Sakura tilts her head back, her eyes closed and lips being bitten upon. It was then that the tension had reached its max, causing the contractions in her penis to occur. Sakura made to sure shove her cock as deep as she could into Ino's mouth before this, the strong contractions forcing out semen into her mouth, which Ino stored in her mouth. After a few seconds, the contractions faded, Sakura slowly pulling her cock from her mouth, which was now limp and covered with saliva. Freed from her grasp, Ino regurgitates the load, spitting and such before wiping her mouth.

The contractions may have faded, but Sakura felt a bit weak in the knees, like her legs were jelly. It was then that the bell signalling third class rung, startling the two. Ino stands to her feet.

"Looks like that's all we got time for today. And aside from pictures, I also got a recording. See you around, sugar bum~" The blonde Kunoichi then says, waving as she made her way to the exit door, abandoning Sakura on the rooftop.

"Shit...now she has a recording...just great..."

The pinkette says solemnly, walking to the exit and picking up her book-bag and exiting the door that lead to the school top as well. But Sakura could lie that oral ejaculation felt amazing. Ino had her feeling weak for a moment. But still, this was just the start. Oh, how she wished she could've had time to see Sasuke in the library...

-Chapter 2, Ended-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Story so far: Sakura is told to meet a mysterious woman known as "Lady I" after school; she reveals herself to be Ino Yamanaka. Ino reveals that she has explicit pictures of Sakura performing masturbation in the school, using this as leverage against her, as well as blackmailing her into doing anything she wants. She makes Sakura masturbate infront of her, thus, after getting up in the ! moment, causes her do the same. After sharing a simultaneous orgasm, the two then part.

A few days passed since then. Sakura notes that Ino hadn't bothered to message her, giving her the impression that she may have forgotten the entire ordeal. She was heading to the library for her free period, and she noticed that Sasuke, her crush, was sitting within the library as well. It was then that Ino once again summons Sakura, requesting that she meet her upon the roof top of the school immediately, else she might distribute the evidence she has against her and let the entire shinobi world know what she truly is. Sakura obeys and makes her to the rooftop to meet her. After a moment, Ino arrives and the two then engage in a brief conversation. Sakura inquires as to why she had waited until now-after a few days of silence-to contact her. Ino simply replied that she was using this time to plot her payback for that time she had made her cum, which Sakura stated was her own fault for doing so. Ino once again employs her blackmail technique and commands that Sakura pull out her cock, however, to Sakura's surprise, Ino was actually going to give her blowjob. Before making Sakura cum, Ino makes her say that she's Lady I's bitch into her recorder; Sakura does this with major hesitation. It concludes with Sakura finishing inside Ino's mouth, the bell ringing putting a stop to anything else. Ino and Sakura then leave the rooftop, concluding the chapter there. [Recap Ended]

"I'm Lady I's bitch!" Exclaimed the voice recording.

How many times had Ino played that over? This had to have been the 60th time. Ever since she had that recording from yesterday, Ino couldn't enough of hearing it. She got a twisted kick from hearing Sakura say this, eliciting a smirk to form. She pressed the play button once more to play over once more, the sound of Sakura's sexy voice aroused her and brought back snippets of the time on the rooftop back to her mind. Oh how seeing Sakura bend to her every whim filled her with such satisfaction! She absolutely grew infatuated with it! It made feel good knowing that the person she had loved-wait, "loved"?-was wrapped around her finger.

Ino soon couldn't resist the urge to rub herself, her hand sliding down her smooth stomach and entering her purple shorts. She was approaching the mound that lead to her sex, before...

"Knock, Knock, Knock!"

The noise had started Ino, practically making her jump and her eyes dart at the door.

"Ino sweetheart, dinner's ready~! Come on down and eat!" Informs Ino's mother from behind the door.

Ino's fingers retracted from her shorts and she places the phone down upon her bed. She takes a moment to compose herself, leaving the room and heading downstairs, to the dining area. Both her mother and father were present at the table, them both smiling after realizing she was in the kitchen. Ino occupied the seat before them at the circular table.

"So, Ino, how's school going? Hopefully our little shining star is still shimmering with greatness!" Ino's father says.

"Of course she is, Inoichi! Our Ino never disappoints!" Ino's mother interjects, making Ino blush with embarrassment.

"Mom, dad, stop it, you're making me blush..." Ino admits bashfully, lowering her head somewhat to hide it. Her parents only laughed at this. It was then that they began to eat dinner, which was quite for the most part; that is, until Inoichi began to talk again.

"So I ran into Kizashi and Sakura today," Inoichi mentions abruptly, catching Ino's attention.

"You ran into Sakura and her father?" ino asks.

"Yeah," Inoichi replied. "I seen him at the supermarket earlier. Me and him were taking a moment to catch up on lost time. Sakura has really grown since the last we last saw her." Inoichi includes. Ino couldn't resist but to grin after hearing this.

"And, guess what?" Inoichi says, receiving both his wife and daughter's attention. "They invited us over to have dinner tomorrow. Isn't that exciting? It gives us an opportunity to catch up, as well as for Ino and Sakura to have some to do so as well. Ah...you two used to to be so close."

Ino was about to lose it. They were inviting her over to their home, allowing her and Sakura to have some time together?! This was perfect! Here she thought she had to wait until Monday on order to see her again-because she was going to do so tomorrow, in her own household. Ino couldn't wait!

Sakura at in silence. She couldn't believe that her father had actually invited Ino and her family over to have dinner tomorrow. She couldn't exactly say anything because that would be rude, but damn it, she couldn't tolerate the fact that Ino was going to be in her house! The pinkette could bet if they knew what cruel treatment she had undergone by the likes of his daughter, they would certainly change their minds. How could her father just do something like that!?

"Uh...is there something wrong, Sakura?" Kizashi asks. Sakura had not realized it, but she had unintentionally been picking at the broccoli for some time now, which captured the attention of her parents, who had their sights set on them. She was so occupied with her thoughts that she slipped from reality a bit.

"Yes," Sakura answered, "I'm fine, dad."

"You seemed rather deep in thought, there...mind letting us know what's going on in that mind of yours?" Mebuki inquired, her tone emanating a bit of worry.

"No, really...I'm fine," Sakura reassures them both with this statement, smiling. With her mother and father exchanging glances, they did so as well. Finally, they had gotten off her case. She needed to be more aware of her surroundings...One more slip up like that, and they would've been on her case for good. She continued to eat quietly amongst her parents. Sh couldn't but wonder what Ino might have planned.

After dinner was concluded, Sakura went to her room and changed into her night clothes. She was about to read a little before going to bed-it helped her relax. But before she could even pick open the thick book to where she left off, the sound of her phone ringing disrupted her. She retrieved her phone and glances at the screen to check the caller's ID. It was "lady I". Sakura felt her heart drop to her stomach after realizing this. If she didn't answer, she was going to threaten to send out her pictures, so calming herself, she answers, placing her phone against her ear.

"Hello, Ino..."

"Ino? What have I told you address me as whenever you are in my presence?"

Really? She wanted to hang up the phone right now...

"...Lady I. What is it?"

"I'm sure you are aware of the news that I will be over at your house for dinner tomorrow. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah...elated."

"Hey, don't take that tone with me, else I'll have to punish you! Apologize for your insolence.

"...My apologies for being rude, Lady I...It won't happen again."

"Good. Now, I will planning on having some fun with you tomorrow night, so you better not go wasting your load tonight, hear me? Sleep well~"

And with that being said, the flatline tone was then heard, signalling that the call had been disconnected. Sakura, who was so infuriated at this point that she shaking with rage, had slammed phone upon her bed. She didn't even bother to read anymore, putting the book away and instead turning off the lights.

This was ridiculous! She was having her life controlled by the person she liked least of all people! If only she could get a hold to Ino's phone and delete all those pictures...Then she would no longer be held captive and be a slave to Ino's twisted desires. But there was no way she could unless...Maybe, just maybe, he could retrieve Ino's phone when she around? Yes! If she keeps her distracted long enough, she could discreetly snag her phone and delete the pictures! Maybe tomorrow night wouldn't be such a grab at all.

"You just wait, Ino...because tomorrow night, all this is going to

end..."

-chapter End-

Writer's Note:

Nonchalant chapter, I know. But this is necessary for planning what's ahead in the next chapter. I know it's rather short, and I'm sorry for that as well. ^_^

My apologies for the prolonged wait-I had a lot going on in the past few days, so I wasn't able to write. Otherwise, you guys wouldn't have gotten this a lot sooner. I would also like to take a moment and thank everyone for reviewing this. Your comments really encourage me to continue, and I really love the fact that this is getting so much attention. And for that, you guys rock!


	4. Chapter 4

(Recap: A few days passed since then. Sakura notes that Ino hadn't bothered to message her, giving her the impression that she may have forgotten the entire ordeal. She was heading to the library for her free period, and she noticed that Sasuke, her crush, was sitting within the library as well. It was then that Ino once again summons Sakura, requesting that she meet her upon the roof top of the school immediately, else she might distribute the evidence she has against her and let the entire shinobi world know what she truly is. Sakura obeys and makes her to the rooftop to meet her. After a moment, Ino arrives and the two then engage in a brief conversation. Sakura inquires as to why she had waited until now-after a few days of silence-to contact her. Ino simply replied that she was using this time to plot her payback for that time she had made her cum, which Sakura stated was her own fault for doing so. Ino once again employs her blackmail technique and commands that Sakura pull out her cock, however, to Sakura's surprise, Ino was actually going to give her blowjob. Before making Sakura cum, Ino makes her say that she's Lady I's bitch into her recorder; Sakura does this with major hesitation. It concludes with Sakura finishing inside Ino's mouth, the bell ringing putting a stop to anything else. Ino and Sakura then leave the rooftop, concluding the chapter there.

The next day, at the supermarket that both Kizashi and Sakura visit, they encounter Inoichi, Ino's father, who Kizashi then engaged in a brief conversation, which lead to Sakura's father inviting them over for dinner the next day. Ino, of course,d decides to call her and remind her that she has something planned for her tomorrow. After their phone call, Sakura ideates a plan to get rid herself of Ino's control for good.

[Recap Ended]

The time had come before Sakura knew it. She was upstairs, in her room, awaiting for Ino and the others to arrive. She was wearing a pink dress that her mother picked out for her, which she only special occasions such as this. Glancing at the clock, it read that it was 7:59pm. They should be here any minute now...

Another sigh parted Sakura's lips. She was nervous. Ino had stated that she had something planned for her, something she didn't like the sound of at all. But it couldn't be that bad, right? After all, they were going to be in the presence of everyone, so it wasn't like she was going to abruptly perform fellatio on her infront of them. She was probably going to be more subtle and discreet with her planning. Still, she had her plan in mind for Ino, which she was positive it would work. She was planning of ridding herself of Ino once and for all, and tonight.

The Yamanakas had arrived right on time-8pm. Knocking upon the door, they awaited patiently before it opened, Kizashi and Mebuki both greeting them and welcoming them into their homes. They exchanged hugs and smiled.

"My my...Ino, you have grown!" Mebuki compliments her, causing Ino to smile. "And what's that?" Mebuki asks, noticing a small, rectangular box in Ino's hand. "Is that a gift for Sakura?"

"Thank you for the compliment, ," Ino replies. "And yes, it is for sakura. Is she upstairs?"

"Yes. Hold on, let me get her," Mebuki says, turning from Ino. "Sakura-"

"-No," Ino interrupts Mebuki, "I want to see my old friend; please allow me to go get her for you," Ino said, heading upstairs.

Mebuki simply smiles and joins the others at the table.

Smirking, Ino heads upstairs and walks towards Sakura's door. She doesn't bother knocking, and after grasping the golden knob, she turns it clockwise, opening it soon after.

"Sakura-chan~" Ino cooes, causing Sakura to suddenly jump up and stand at attention. Her reaction made Ino happy.

"W-What the hell are you doing in my room, Ino!?" Sakura snaps. She watched as Ino steps into her room, leaving the door opened. Sakura felt uneased, and as Ino approached, Sakura began to step back, falling onto her bed. Ino stands before her, throwing the "gift" adjacent to Sakura.

"Open it."

Sakura retrieves it before she opens the thin, miniature box onky to discover a small, slim device that was stored inside. It was pink and about an inch long and somewhat round. Sakura analysed the mysterious device. It was vague to her what it was, the reason why Ino pulled a small remote from her purple bag she brought with her. She presses the red bottom, causing the device in Sakura's hand to vibrate, thus making her drop it from the suddenness of the vibrations. Sakura's eye were owlish.

"Ino...is that..."

"A vibrator?" Ino answers, "Yes. Yes, it is."

"You sick bitch..."

"If I were you, I would keep that attitude under check," Ino advises. "Remember, I'm the one that has the authority here...now shut up and put it inside you."

"I ain't sticking nothing in me!"

"Oh well...I guess we are going to have to do it the hard way, then..." Ino said softly, walking to the door and closing it.

"Well, it's about time you two joined us," Kizashi greets Ino and Sakura as they apoeared in the dining area. "We saved you two seats next to each other, so come on and join us."

Sakura puts on a facade of a happy expression. She had just been violated by Ino, who, after subdoing her, lodged the toy into her vagina. It was an experience that was next to rape, and Ino seemed to enjoy every second of it. Sakura will be sure to make her pay for that once she erases all the evidence on her phone.

Sakura and Ino both seated themselves near the front, with their parents on opposite sides of the table. Ino hid the device behind the table, using her right hand to eat the contents on her plate as she held the device in her left.

Sakura had scooped up a spoonful of rice and was bringing it towards her mouth, when suddenly she felt the vibrations within her vaginal cavity occur, the abruptness of it eliciting Sakura to drop her spoon and tremble, this earning her suspicious looks from everyone-except Ino, who continues to eat her rice, as if nothing even happened.

"Hey Sakura, you alright?" Kizashi asks his daughter worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm just fine," She answers, donning a crude smile.

Kizashi studies her for a second longer before dismissing his suspicions and continues to eat. Sighing of relief inwardly, she once again raises a spoonful of rice towards her mouth-although, this time, she was hesitant to follow through with this out of fear that Ino might activate the vibrator again. She was able to get the rice in her mouth and chew.

After a moment, Sakura was able to eat comfortably. She figured that she could atleast let her eat in peace, since she made her look like a fool infront of their parents the first time. But Ino was simply waiting for her to drop her guard... and that opportunity was just around the corner. Ino pressed her thumb against the button once more.

"Mmm!" Was the sound that emanated from Sakura's lips this time, catching the attention of everyone this time. Now everyone-except Ino-had their eyes on Sakura.

"Uh, Sakura...are you ok, sweetheart?" Mebuki asked. "Your blushing and perspiring slightly..."

"I need to use the bathroom..." Sakura announced, standing and making her way upstairs. Though this wasn't Sakura was really planning to do: she was alluding Ino from seeing her true intentions, and walking right passed the bathroom, she enters her room. She snatches Ino's bag and dumps the contents upon the bed, picking up her phone.

"I'm ending this now!" Sakura thought as she enters the phone. There was no password, meaning she was able to gain access rather quickly. She goes to the gallery and goes through the many pictures...however, there were none of her. She doubled, even trippled, checked the photos...but there was none here! Was this even the right phone!? This had to be, or else...

Sakura quickly goes to check the number, but it didn't match the one that Ino had always called her with...it wasn't the phone she was looking for, meaning...Ino had two phones!

Realizing that this was her primary phone and had no evidence, Sakura's heart stopped. She had honestly thought that she would bring the phone containing evidence, but this was Ino's regular phone. It had nothing but pictures of her with various people, posing and smiling.

"She's been in that bathroom for quite a while. Maybe we should go and check up on her..." Mebuki states, about to get up, but Ino stops her.

"Please, allow me to check up on my dear friend, Mrs. Haruno." Ino gets up and leaves the room and heads upstairs. She immediately walks to the bathroom, something that she discovers is vacant. She then walks to Sakura's room, where she discovers her contents in her purse were discarded all over the bed, Sakura standing there.

"You sneaky little..."

Sakura spun around instantly, noting that Ino was standing there. It was then that her expression altered from disappointed to startled.

"I-Ino. Look, it isn't what it looks like," Sakura stated.

"Really now?" Ino began to stalk closer. "Because it looks like to me you were looking for something-or perhaps a phone, maybe?"

"Fine, yeah, it's true. I was looking for your phone. I just want this to be over so I can live without constraint." Sakura explained. "I already am aware that I will be getting punished for this...but we both know that our parents are downstairs, so you can't do too much."

Silence fell upon the room for a brief moment. Sakura watched Ino, who did nothing but loom at her. She then began giggle; that giggle became roaring laughter. It was if Ino had the most funniest joke in all her existence, without Sakura not even saying anything. She was truly cynical. Sakura just observed her.

"What's so funny?" Sakura inquired, prompting Ino to clear the distance between them and standing before the pinkette. Sakura was once again blushing because of this. What was she planning to do from this close?

"I admire your tenacity...it's a real turn on, you know," Ino said, before she connects their lips a her eyes were closed. Sakura eyes were wide as saucers; however, soon enough, her eyes began to soften, before they closed as well. Her arms then grasped Ino's narrow hips, but it was Ino that made them grasp her ass. Sakura clenches her round cheeks, her heart beginning to pump as the kiss wwas gradually deepening as lust began to rise. Before Ino knew it, Sakura had her sandwiched between her and the wall. She couldn't contain herself no longer, Sakura was too far gone to stop now. Using her arms to force Sakura and her to separate, Ino smirks. She notes how aroused Sakura was, how her eyes were glossed over with lust. She looks down to see that she was also erect.

"Hey now...slow down there my friend. Who said we are going all the way?"

"You're such a tease..."

"Yeah. But then it wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't. Seeing you getting all riled up and ready makes it all worth it, though. Truly Sakura, you are one eager bitch..."

"You're the one to talk. It was you that kissed me first, so if anyone is the eager bitch here, it's you," Sakura retorted, smirking as well. That response definitely made Ino grin. It seems that they came to a mutual agreement for once.

"Five minutes..."

"What do you mean?"

"Five minutes. I'm giving 5 minutes have me your way." Ino clarifies for Sakura. It didn't take even a second for that to register in Sakura's mind before her and Ino were once again going back at it. Though, before she knew, Sakura had turned her, making her face the wall. Sakura then quickly rolls up the back of Ino's purple dress, pulling her panties down to her knees, afore rolling up the front of her own dress. She pulls her panties down just enough to get her erection free, aligning herself with Ino's slit soon after.

"Are you a virgin?"

"After all the effort you went through to get this far, now you want to know if I'm a virgin?"

"Well...it's just..."

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm not a virgin," Ino informs Sakura. "Now, if you don't hurry, these three minutes will be for naught. So if you plan on doing anything, you better make it count."

Sakura couldn't believe this. Of all people, the one who would be taking her virginity was going to be the one she despises most. Irony had a big part in this. After already being aligned, Sakura applied some spit to her right for lubrication, and used it to guide herself in, parting Ino's orifice with her mushroom-shaped tip. Sakura could already feel herself being engulfed in her heat and moisture, which felt indescribable to Sakura. The rest of her shaft soon joined, Sakura witnessing Ino clasping her hand over her mouth as she was just 4½ inches in, with another 4 inches remaining. Grasping her narrow hips, Sakura pulls Ino back as she pushes forward, this way she was able to insert the remaining length in, with this also causing Ino to release a long moan, which was muffled by her hand. Sakura had filled her vaginal cavity with her entire length.

Now that the insertion was made, Sakura retracted her length, until just a couple of inches were still inside; she then pushes forward once again, once again burying herself within Ino's warmth. Sakura continued to repeat the process, her speed picking up with small paces. She had her eyes closed to savor the sensations that followed as her penis was rubbing against while on the inside, as well as the friction that occured while doing so. Sakura had never experienced something like this before, but she soon began to love it. Soon enough, the sounds of their bodies colliding pervaded the room.

Ino had forgotten about the three minutes that she had given Sakura. Her legs had felt like jelly, and if it weren't for Sakura supporting her by the hips, she would've been on the ground. With Sakura's thrusts growing rougher by the second, Ino attempted to suppress her moans to her best advantage, even using both hands to cover her mouth. They were both growing hot, the room temperature escalating now. Sakura was definitely making her pussy feel amazing!

The sound of someone making their way upstairs caught their attention, causing both her and Ino to snap out of it and look at the door. Sakura, pulling out instantly, pulled up her panties and lowered her dress. Ino, who had collapsed without Sakura holding her, was on the ground for a second before she straightened herself up as well. And about the second the two collected themselves, Sakura's mom was knocking upon the door. Sakura opens the door.

"Hey, it's about time for our guests to leave," Mebuki informs Sakura. Mebuki then leaves, allowing Ino and Sakura some alone time. Ino had already gathered her things and they were out the door. However, before doing so, the two shared one last kiss. Ino then made her way downstairs, joining her parents at the bottom. They then said goodbyes to each other, the Yamanaka leaving soon after.

Sakura was lying in bed. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She actually went to third base with Ino, who she was sure was going to punish her for looking into her phone. It was already 11pm.

Sakura usually got a text from Ino around this time, but it appears she maybe asleep by now. Oh well, she can meet at school tomorrow anyway. Closing her eyes, Sakura went to sleep...and for the time, she did so with a smile.

-Chapter End-


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura arrives at school the next day. She continues to go to class as she normally would. She was awaiting for Ino to contact her during her free period, as she always did, requesting for her to meet her upon the school's roof top. It had become their secret spot. And how she obtained a key to get access is something Sakura never questioned-well, up until now, that is. But whatever, it was their secret place.

First period had concluded; Sakura was heading off to the library. Since her time with Ino, she hadn't really gotten the chance to check out some good books. The library was also where Sasuke was, the last her seeing him being the time that Ino called her to the roof for the first time. Maybe she could catch him today?

Sakura was walking down the hall, about 30ft from her destination, when she saw him. She instinctively paused, watching the Uchiha enter the doors. This was her chance! She had been meaning to talk to him for some time now, but she never got the courage to. But maybe today, like last night, maybe she'll be lucky to. She races towards the double doors and attempts to catch it before it closes, which she doesn't. She enters casually, scanning the area for any signs of Sasuke. She spots him near the back, reading. Sakura gulps before heading towards him.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took each step. She grew more and more nervous by the second, contemplating on whether now should she back off or not. But it was already too late, seeing as though as she was just a few feet away, his onyx black hues shifted from the page onto her. She couldn't run now.

"H-Hey, Sasuke," Sakura stammers.

"Wait, aren't you..." Sasuke trails off, attempting to recall her name.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. We used to be in 's class in junior high...remember..." Sakura informs him, hoping that it will jog his memory and hopefully make him remember her.

"Oh, right! You're Ino's old friend," Sasuke recalls. Sakura could of sworn a piece of her died when he couldn't remember her. Could he not remember those anonymous love letters? The roses that were always upon his desk? The random chocolate? Sakura could remember all that, but why couldn't he? Was she that invisible...?

"Yeah...heh...Ino's friend..." Sakura replies solemnly.

"Um, I gotta go," Sasuke says suddenly, standing to his feet. "um...Uh...Sakura...It was nice seeing you again. See you around."

"Yeah...see you around..." Sakura said sadly as he was leaving.

And like that, the man of her dreams, the only person she could ever had a crush on, was out the door. Sakura could have never felt so bad. She was completely invisible to him. And that was the man she always swooned over?

Sakura was no longer in the mood to read. She leaves the library and was going to go outside, when suddenly her phone began to vibrate. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. It was a message from Ino. She tells her to meet her at their usual place. Sakura stuffs her phone back into her pocket and heads towards the rooftop.

After dropping her bag near the door, Sakura tip-toes towards Ino, who had her back facing Sakura as she was busy overlooking Konoha from their imposing height. Her arms then snake around her waist as her head rested along the crook of her neck, and she kisses the blonde upon the cheek. Ino simply stands there.

"So, why did you summon me up here?" Sakura began, "Plan on finishing what we started last night~?" Sakura teases the blonde, who then turns her head so that she was looking at her. She then feels her hands grasping her arms, which then pulled them away from around her waist. Sakura was confused by this gesture.

"Do you really think that last night changed anything?"

"Well, yeah...I mean we did have sex, so that has to count for something."

"I was simply allowing you the privilege of having your way with me. Not once did I ask you to fuck me."

"Well, you didn't seem complain then. But I guess having your hands clasping over your mouth while moaning makes it difficult to understand."

"Hey! Don't get cocky!" Ino explodes, startling Sakura. "Last night was simply me giving you a free pass, that's all! Don't think for a second that it meant anything else!"

"Wow Ino, I didn't know you were such a tsundere..."

"You better quit undermining me! Remember, I have pictures!" Ino threatens, showing Sakura a picture of her. Sakura's inflated ego soon deflates after seeing them, and she once again stays within the lines of obedience. Ino smirks in response to this.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I summoned you here because of the fact that you deliberately decieved me last night and went after my phone."

"Oh, so you plan on punishing me for that? Another blowjob, I assume?"

Sakura was surprised when Ino approached her, a smirk donned upon her features. She then felt her hand grab her crotch, causing her to tense up under her touch. Sakura was glaring Ino dead in her eye.

"You're quite the arrogant one today, aren't you. You better remember that I'm still the one calling the shots here, so you better keep that tongue under check before it costs you. This is my last warning..."

Sakura knew then that Ino meant business. She admitted that she assumed that things between them were altered after last night, but that was just Sakura's assumptions. But that was her mistake. Though, afterwards, Ino's abrasive grip subsides, and Sakura could her hand moving up and down the shaft, which stimulates her and causes the erection to grow. This girl was all kinds of crazy...

"The punishment is quite different, actually..." Ino explains, walking towards her book bag. Sakura could only guess what Ino had in store for her as she scavenges through her bag. However, it wasn't long until then that she revealed this to Sakura, showing to her a dual sided, pink dildo and a shoe string. Just what the hell was with the shoe string though?

Sakura watched as Ino approached her, getting on her knees. She grasps the rim of both Sakura's black shorts and underwear, pulling them down to her knees. With Sakura's semi-erect cock now before her, she drops both objects in her hands in order to grasp her organ. She then began to pump it, eliciting Sakura to moan as the length began to increase under her treatment. It grows to be a full 8¾ inches in length. But after that was done, Ino did something completely unthinkable: she grabs the shoe string and ties around the base of her cock.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sakura asks as she witnessed this.

"I wouldn't want you to cum while undergoing punishment. This is just for safe measures to ensure that you don't." Ino answered with a grin. Afterwards, Ino moves around Sakura, pushing her forward so that she bent over before her and grasping the fence.

Retrieving the dual-sided dildo, which was about 14 inches in length, she takes one end, and after pulling off her panties, she the then inserts it into herself. Grasping Sakura's hip with her left, she then aligns the remaining length with Sakura's vaginal opening. A gasp was emanated from Sakura as she felt the head penetrate her, stopping for a moment so that Ino could hold her hips with both hands. A droned out moan then left her closed lips as she felt more length being forced in, with Ino having to pull out and push back in to properly stretch her. It reached deeper than her fingers ever could, hitting sensitive spots that she didn't even know she had, making the experience that much more enjoyable. She was already getting wet.

Sakura felt the toy being pulled back once again, as if she was going to fully going to withdraw it, only for her shove it back in, hitting those exact sensitive spots once more. Ino's movements were slow at first, and all the stimulation from the rubbing inside of her was making her arms and legs feel weak. Though it felt amazing! Ino was pretty good at this. Sakura soon was engrossed with the pleasure of it all, really concentrated on receiving all the enjoyment she could. She then felt Ino's speed pick up increments, transitioning from slow to intermediate, and from intermediate to hard. Sakura couldn't suppress her moans no longer, permitting them to flow out as Ino delivered her rough thrusts.

Ino felt what Sakura did as well. By moving, the half of her dildo moved inside of her, supplying her with pleasure as well. It was hitting deep, he own juices lathering the toy as it was rubbing her innards as well. It was a win-win situation for them both, since it wasn't just one having all the fun. Reaching her right hand underneath Sakura, Ino grasps her erection, moving her hand along the shaft. She hard as steel, definitely ready to blow...to bad Ino wasn't going to let her, though. This was punishment. If she hadn't done this, Sakura would've ejaculated from the overwhelming pleasure.

Sakura was being double teamed. Not only was Ino stimulating her pussy, but now she was sttoking her off. Sakura understood now what the string was for: to prevent her from ejaculating. Because as the overload of enjoyment was forcing her body to climax, the load wasn't able to flow, keeping it inside. This caused tears to develop in Sakura's eyes from being stocked up.

"Aw, what's the matter? Wanna cum?" Ino whispers into Sakura's ear as she continues to stroke her cock, which was twitching violently beneath her touch. It didn't help much either that she was moving her hand at an agonizingly slow pace, something that was more detrimental to her orgasm than anything else.

"Yes! I wanna cum!" Sakura exclaimed aloud. Sakura would do anything to relieve herself of this tension. It was intense and driving her insane! Her cock felt like it will explode if she didn't release soon. Not to mention the fact that Ino was still using her pussy as well, that too adding more pressure since she was about to cum from there any second from now. Her muscles began to constrict around the toy, clenching it tight. Sakura's grip on the gate began to tighten, grounding herself for her imminent finish. Her legs to tremble, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head. She suddenly felt Ino's hand grasp the front of her hair, snatching her head back. The movements grew faster once more, reaching their crescendo. And after assaulting her sensitive spots repetitiously, Sakura's orgasm struck, the muscles lining her vagina contracted around the toy as the white liquid coated it. Sakura's legs gave out under the strain of her own orgasm, but Ino was still supporting her, as her hands were still holding her hips.

"Oh?" Ino asks suddenly. She was able to feel the strong vibrations from her orgasm since they were using the same toy. "That one must've been a doozy, eh, Sakura? Your legs gave out on you..."

Sakura's mind was clouded from the orgasm, the reason why she could not respond. But still that left only her penile orgasm remaining, that itself still proving to be quite massive. Thank goodness that Ino pulled out the toy soon after, though she did let Sakura drop to the floor. Ino was satisfied enough as is after seeing Sakura in such a lewd state. Undoing the string, Ino stood back.

"Ahh~" Sakura moans out as multiple arches of her orgasm shot from the tip. It was utterly incredible, and the intensity of it was enough to make Sakura nearly pass out. Never had she experienced such a amazing orgasm. As the contractions faded, Sakura's form was left trembling all over. Ino stands over her, smiling down towards condescendingly.

"You are a mess. You might want to clean yourself up before lunch starts. But you learned your lesson about defiing me," Ino states. Ino watched as she cleaned the dildo before storing it back within her bag, putting the shoe string in there as well. She then abandons Sakura on the roof. It may have taken some time, but Sakura eventually regained feeling in her legs, and she was able to exit the rooftop quick enough to make it to the bathroom so she could clean herself up. And just in the nick of time too, because the bell signalling lunch rung seconds after she enters.

"I really got to watch myself...Ino is not someone to mess with-I know that now. She was punishing me for the phone incident last night...and she was waiting for today to enact that upon me."

Sakura raised her hand, which was still trembling somewhat.

"I'm still shaking from those orgasms. I never knew there could be something as pleasurable as that before..."

Sakura looks down the rows of lunch tables to notice Sasuke. He was with his older brother Itachi and his friends. Sakura recalls earlier how he didn't seem to remember who she was, and how bad it made her feel to know that the person she truly desired to be with wouldn't even acknowledge her existence, let alone her name. However, little did she know that Ino was watching her the same way she was watching Sasuke.

Before Sakura knew it, school was concluded. Sakura was boarding the bus home, when she suddenly got a text...but it wasn't from Ino, and the number was unknown. It told her to stay away from Sasuke...or else.

-Chapter End-


	6. Chapter 6

A heavy sigh parts the blonde's thin lips as she glared at the ceiling. She shifts about slightly, turning her cranium towards the right so her left eye could glance at a picture frame that was established upon her night stand. It was a picture of Sakura and her when they mere children. Ino had on her purple dress; Sakura had on a pink dress. They looked so happy...

Extending her left hand outwards, her slender digits grasp the edge of said picture, positioning herself upon her back so she was lying flat upon the bed and gazing at the picture. It was back then that Ino recalls Sakura and her had a "golden relationship". They were partners in crime, a team...inseparable. Where had that friend gone? Where did the Sakura that used to be her best friend go? She had grown up, and their relationship had grown apart. After Sasuke became her center of attention, and puberty occured, Sakura had forgotten all about Ino. Did she not see between the lines? Was it not apparent that Ino wanted her, over all others? Could Sakura not see that Ino oobviously lo-

The sound of Ino's phone ringing disrupted her gazing at the picture, causing Ino to put it down and reach for her communication device that was adjacent to her. She flips the screen, checking the caller's I.D.. It was Sakura. For the first time, she had called her. Ino answers the phone, switching her demeanor while doing so.

"Sakura," Ino began, a smirk forming with her lips. "What a surprise to see that you decided to call me first. What's on your mind?"

"Ino, there's something I got to tell you."

"Go ahead, tell me."

"After school today, I got this anonymous text," Sakura explains. "It came from an unknown number, and it warning me to stay away from Sasuke. I tried to text back to see whom it was but I still got no response."

Ino sighs into the phone. "So you've come to the conclusion that someone just as infatuated with Sasuke as you are is threatening you to stay away from him?" Ino quickly deduces.

"Yes. So do know anybody who could do such a thing?"

"Sakura, I think the entire female population at that school has a thing for Sasuke," Ino states. "The guy is practically every girl's prince charming, so even if we did remove some from the list, you'll still be be making no dent."

Ino heard Sakura sigh over the phone. She was clearly creatfallen. However, Ino was going to do her best to help her...even though she desired for her to obey the warning and leave Sasuke alone. But that was he only her wishful thinking.

"Hey, I always wondered...Did you ever have a crush on Sasuke?"

"And where did that question stem from? Maybe you assuming that it is me that sent you that anonymous text?" Ino inquires.

"No, no...I just noticed that you never seemed to be as attracted to him as anyone else, is all..."

"To be honest, I have my sights set on somebody else. I person whom I'm trying to show that I really care for...but they're too dense to see it," Ino states sharply.

"Look, we can get together at lunch tomorrow so I can help you. If whoever this is is truly targeting you and attempting to keep Sasuke to themselves, then by observing Sasuke, we can weed out any suspects until we might be able to locate whoever this is," Ino elaborates.

"Wow Ino, you're very cunning. I knew calling you would be a good idea," Sakura compliments the blonde, making her blush.

"O-Oi, don't be acting so formal with me!" Ino suddenly blurts out impulsively. "This doesn't change anything between us, got it?!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh because of this.

"You're so cute when you're upset. I wish you luck in catching the heart of the person you love. I'm sure they'll enjoy you as a girlfriend," Sakura says.

"Believe me, I plan on making them see it...one way or another..."

And with that being said, their conversation ends. Ino continues to glare at the picture before her, her thumb rubbing over Sakura's face.

"Trust me...if only you could read between the lines..."

The bell signalling lunch had rung. Sakura had made sure to rendezvous with Ino at the lunch room, where she goes to right after her free period. It was packed with students, making it somewhat difficult to spot them. But after spotting Ino's hand amongst the crowd, she made her way over to her table. Though, Ino wasn't alone; Tenten, Temari and Hinata had accompanied her as well at the table. Sakura was surprised to see all of them after a long period of miscommunication.

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted the group, occupying her seat in the circular table. The others greeted her back of course. It was clear that the time of separation had made them feel estranged towards her, but she was happy nonetheless to see them again...despite sharing numerous classes with them all. Sakura really needed to treat her friends better.

"Ino had informed us on what is going on," Temari spoke. "And even if we haven't been that close together, we still have your back."

"-Yeah, we got your back, Sakura!" Chimes in Tenten.

"-Of course we'll lend you a helping hand, Sakura-chan," includes Hinata.

Sakura couldn't help but be filled with happiness. Everyone was here for her, willing to lend a helping hand. Sakura almost wanted to cry because it was so heart-warming. She had never figured that Ino would involve everyone else in the fray.

"Ok, ok," Ino abruptly speaks. "Heart-warming reunion, check. Let's get down to business. Everyone here knows what's going on. Sakura has been targeted by a lover of Sasuke, and it's up to us to figure her out." Ino sets her eyes on Hinata. "Hinata, you and Naruto are dating, meaning you've been around Sasuke a few times. Have you ever heard of someone that has been constantly following Sasuke around in their conversation?"

Hinata takes a second to think. "I do recall once about him saying this red haired chick was sending him...explicit pictures," Hinata informs them.

"Wait, a red haired chick?" Temari questions Hinata.

"Yeah. Apparently she is new here and managed to get his number from some other girl. Since then, he says she's been stalking him."

"You don't think that the anonymous red head is that exchange student from a few of months ago, do you?" Tenten brings into question. "The one that wears the glasses and has bright red hair? Because this girl has my last class, and I swear she can't stop watching Sasuke."

"But if that's the case, I seen a girl with red hair and glasses walking in here before we got in," mentions Temari. Upon hearing this, the group began to scan the numerous faces throughout the lunch room. However, it didn't take long before Sakura spotted her in the far back of the lunch room. Her bright red hair made her stand out like a sore thumb. She was sitting at one of the tables, her crimson hues watching Sasuke like a hawk. She was also around a group of other girls, whom seemed to be doing the same.

"There she is, over there at the table," Sakura informs the others, causing them to look over in the direction Sakura was looking at, which was on the far right.

"-Yeah...that's definitely her..."

"-Wow, look at how intensively her stare is towards him..."

"-Absolute stalker material..."

"-Now that is just pathetic..."

"-..."

"Now that we've located our suspect, what next?" Temari asks.

"Sakura, approach Sasuke and talk to him." Ino edifies to Sakura, with Sakura giving the blonde a puzzled expression.

"And what's that supposed to accomplish?"

"I'm not asking you to ask his entire life story, but just engage him in conversation for a few seconds. If you manage to catch her attention, it might warrant her suspicions and make her perceive you as a threat," Ino elaborates. Sighing, Sakura stood and made her way over towards Sasuke's table.

Sakura couldn't believe she was forced to talk to Sasuke. After he basically left her high and dry yesterday in the library, she no longer possessed the ambitions to talk to him again-especially not to get attention from some crazed stalker. She soon stood before his table, Naruto and Itachi's conversation being put on hold after recognizing that she was standing there.

"Uh...hey...um?" Sasuke paused, attempting to recall her name, which prompts Sakura to answer.

"Sakura...Sakura Haruno...even though I told you that yesterday..."

"Oh Yeah! Sakura. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, heh..."

Ino and the others studied the red head, whom was staring at Sakura as she continues to talk to Sasuke. The others then saw her lips moving as she talked to the others, with her eyes still locked onto Sakura. They were poised for anything, ready to fight if requisite of them to-Ino especially. They continued to observe her from then on. Ino then goes into her phone, her thumbs moving at incredible speed in order to compose a message for Sakura. She then sends it.

Sakura was laughing with Itachi and Sasuke before she suddenly felt her right pocket vibrating. Reaching into said pocket, she retrieves her phone, looking at the message which read: "Leave now and head to the girls' bathroom. We'll be close behind."

After reading this, Sakura puts her phone away.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again. See ya," Sakura says, walking off before Sasuke and Itachi could say anything. She then leaves the lunchroom, cuing the red head and her three followers to do the same.

"It's time," Ino says, her and the others exiting the double doors as well that led out of the lunch room. They were trailing 30ft behind the red head's group, and Ino saw Sakura entering the girls' bathroom. The red head then enters soon after.

Sakura enters the bathroom and stands near one of the stalls in the back. Soon enough, she noticed the female and her group entered, blocking the entrance they entered from. But the other was still remained unattended, allowing the others to enter from there. Sakura watched as the crimson-eyed female casted her cold gaze upon her.

"Didn't I warn you not to go near Sasuke, or else?" She asks Sakura.

"So it was you that sent me the anonymous text. How did you even get my number?"

"Simple. I got it off your social media page. But that doesn't matter now. I specifically asked you to stay away from Sasuke."

"Look, I know you are some crazed stalker, but threatening people because of him isn't really the politest way of telling people to stay away from him," Sakura tells her off. "Second, Sasuke isn't your property, so quit treating him as if he were."

"You do realize you're outnumbered, right?" The female mentions, smirking. "If I wanted to, I could kick your ass right here, right now." She stated. Now it was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"You say she's outnumbered..." Ino and the others then enter the bathroom, startling the red head and her two members, "...but it looks like to me that YOU'RE the one that is outnumbered five to three.

"Go on! Get lost!" Temari demands, causing the two to flee with haste, leaving the red head surrounded. Ino and the others then move in on her.

"You knew you screwed up the moment you made a target of her," Ino tells the female. "Mind giving us your name?"

"...Karin. Karin Uzumaki..." She utters. "And no, I'm no relations of Naruto Uzumaki. We are just from the same clan."

"So...Karin...did you honestly think that you were going to just make everyone stay away from Sasuke because you don't want them near him?" Ino inquires.

"...It's obvious that Sasuke isn't interested in her..." Karin replies.

"And what makes you think you're so his type?" Sakura asked, evidently annoyed, folding her arms.

"..." Karin was actually pondering over that question. What did she have to offer for Sasuke? It was something that she had never considered-well, up to now atleast. Her gaze was shifted elsewhere and off of Sakura.

She didn't know why, but after seeing Karin look away, she suddenly felt bad for her. She was just another victim of love, wanting to protect what she thought was rightfully hers to claim. Sakura was sure she meant no harm; that her threats were empty. And seeing her now, Sakura actually felt bad for her. Her infatuation for him had driven her to a point where she wanted none to even bother attempting to be with him.

"So what now?" Karin asked, "You gonna gang up on me? Kick my ass for threatening you?"

"That seems about right." Tenten replied.

"No..." Sakura refuses. "I know now why you threatened me...and it's pointless to cause harm to you over nothing. Sasuke isn't your property, and don't ever threaten me like that again...else there will be consequences." Sakura warns. It was then that Sakura and the others left the bathroom. The bell signalling the end of lunch then rung. Karin, who still remained in the bathroom alone was clenching her phone tightly within her balled up fist. The Uzumaki was enraged.

"I'll get you back...that I swear! I'll get you back!" Karin declares within the walls of the bathroom.

"You really came through for me, Ino... Thanks..." Sakura thanks the blonde, smiling.

"Don't think that because I did you this favor that you are free. Remember, I still have those pictures," Ino mentions, a smirk decorating her features. "Plus, that Karin chick really had it coming after threatening you like that. She deserved her ass being kicked, but oh well."

Sakura snickered after that last statement. Although this weird relationship was detrimental to her, Ino was still dependable. She was just glad that Karin was finally off her back. Thank goodness too-she couldn't handle having two people manipulating her like that. But Ino was enough for her. Though now she had a rival for Sasuke's heart, and Sakura knew that Karin wasn't going to yield just yet. Maybe it was her gut, but sh had a feeling that this wasn't over yet...

-Chapter End-


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys, Futasenpai69 here. I know I have been been slacking with the release of Blackmailed chapter 7, and because of that I deeply apologize. I know a lot like my work-i appreciate that more than anything. But as of lately, life has been serving as the obstacle that continues to get in the way of my writing. I try to get the chapter done so I can upload it, but whenever I get the chance to actually write, I can't really get into the flow because I lose track of where the story is going with my mind being focused in everything else. But do not fret! Chapter seven of the Blackmailed will be out soon! I really enjoy writing making this series, though I never assumed it would get so much attrntion. I also have some other pairings (Saradax [Futa] Sakura, Boruto x [futa] Hinata, a few others). I also plan to other series as well, you know, to keep it fresh. But that is I wanted to tell you guys. I have been getting PMs in regard to the next chapter, the reason why I made this video. Thank you all for the massive support that Blackmailed has been getting, you guys are truly awesome!


	8. Chapter 7

[[ Yes! The seventh chapter of Blackmailed has been completed! Thank the heavens! XD Anyway, I know it has been months since I last updated, but it has become stressful to manage my time lately, and I'm still attempting to plan where this is heading, as we speak. But I'm trying my best to divide my time with other projects that I'm still in the process of completing, too. But without further delay, here is the seventh chapter of Blackmailed! Enjoy!]]

A sigh parts the lips of the pinkette as she leaned against the railing.

It had been weeks since the incident with Karin; since then, everything has seemed to return to normal...well, if you define normal as being in the clutches of a horny, sadistic blonde that got off on making her victims performing humiliating deeds in order to fulfill their darkest fantasies...yeah, that's about right. This was her life now, and Sakura couldn't escape that. But atleast she got one thing out of the package: Sasuke. And even though he was oblivious to her apparent infatuation for him, that didn't waver her love for him in the slightest. Although, with Karen in the picture, it would prove difficult to obtain his heart. Oh, how tragic love can be!

Sakura had decided to relocate to the roof-as she always done when she was just desiring to be alone-in order to collect her thoughts. She knew that the situation with Karin wasn't going to make her stop loving Sasuke; if anything, it will probably strive her to do anything she could to prevent her from getting closer to him, and Sakura knew this was irrefutable. Moreover, since she had been seeing her around, she had been giving her this stern look. It really didn't bother her as much, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she was planning something...something bad. Call it a gut feeling, but she couldn't shake it. Sakura didn't want it to be this way...if only they could've resolved it in a more peaceful way...

"Yo, Sakura..."

Hearing that familiar tone, Sakura's eyes grew wide. She then spins around, only to notice you-know-who standing there. Sakura practically felt her heart drop from her ribcage to her stomach after noticing that it was "her".

"Karin...Hey..." Sakura spoke with a iota of hesitation. Had she come to enact vengeance upon Sakura for the incident in the bathroom? It was over weeks ago since then, so why would she start it up again? Sakura studied the red-head as she stood before her, and she was smiling for some vague reason. This couldn't be good...

"Hey, Karin, about the incident in the bathroom..."

"Oh, don't worry about that."

Sakura was taken aback by her statement, that conveyed by her expression.

"Oh? Really? Wow...I thought you would be pretty upset about it..."

"No, I'm still upset about that...but now I know how I'm going to repay you for that."

Sakura didn't comprehend what she meant; her words were laced with suspicion, and Sakura could tell by her smirk that she was itching for Sakura to inquire what she was saying. But it was for that reason that Sakura didn't want to know. Maybe it was not best that she even ask...

"Karin, please, why can't we-"

"-Ah ah ah~ no need to attempt to make things better now," Karin interrupts Sakura as she smirks. "You are going to pay for humiliating me the way you did...and I know just how I'm going to do it..."

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquires, clearly wondering what she was planning. Apparently vengeance was still lingering, even after all these weeks. But Karin failed to realize that it was her that created all this mischief, so why was she shifting all the blame on Sakura?

"Look, I know you're upset...but you failed to realize that you were the one that started this by threatening me to stay away from Sasuke, so you can't be upset that I retaliated! Plus, you had two other girls with you and I know you weren't planning on talking."

Karin was actually silent after listening. Maybe she noticed that her execution was a lot more detrimental than she thought. However, when it came to Sasuke, her one and only true love, she didn't really care...just as long as they stayed away from him, what methods she employed didn't worry her the least. This was Sakura failed to sense about Karin.

"That doesn't matter," She states. "What you need to know...is that I know something about you that Sasuke doesn't...something that I'm certain no one else does-aside from Ino, that is..."

Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief. Could Karin have known about...? No! She couldn't have! She was nowhere in sight while they did those things-and Ino was certain about that. Karin was fibbing...she had to be! There was no way she had proof about her "unique" mutation!

Karin couldn't help but grin after witnessing her reaction to her words. It appeared that it was the reaction she was yearning to see upon her face when she exchanged the news that Sakura was a lesbian. Surely Sasuke was going to stay away from her after hearing that she played for the opposite team. It was foolproof!

"So if you ever consider going near Sasuke again, just remember this important detail: I know your secret. And if you fail to comply with my rules, I will make it my personal mission to tell him everything. Everything!" Karin threatens Sakura.

Sakura was the one that was silent now. What was it with everyone knowing her secret?! Better yet, how the hell did she even find out?! And what makes it even more worse was that SHE was blackmailing her now and threatening to tell Sasuke everything. This was bad...Way worse than Ino founding out about her special mutation.

"Well Sakura, do we have a deal?" Karin asks.

"...yes..." Sakura utters beneath her breathe.

"What? I can't seem to hear you. Try saying that a little louder for me." Karin requests with her right hand cupped behind her ear, purposely irking the pinkette.

"I said, yes!" Sakura exclaims, revealing just how acrimonious she was about the terms of agreement. Her hands were balled up into fists, and she wished to just unleash all this aggression upon this red-head until she didn't have none remaining. That would definitely teach her about messing with her.

Karin couldn't do anything more than giggle in response. She had made her mad, but she simply percieved her anger and malicious intentions as unthreatening as a barking puppy. It was just comedy to Karin.

"Now that we understand each other, I'll take my leave," Karin says, turning away. "And be sure to give Ino my greetings as well, since she is included in this as well. See ya~!" Karin says as her farewell to Sakura as she waves her hand and leaves the rooftop. Sakura was still fuming with anger, to an extent that she was actually baring her fangs like a snarling dog.

"Sakura, you alright?" Ino asks. It was lunch time now, and she and Sakura were sitting at a table where they sat and ate lunch...well, atleast Ino was. She had noticed that Sakura was fairly quiet and had been poking at her pudding for quite some time now.

"Yeah...I'm just fine..." Sakura assured her solemnly, resuming to play with her food. She made it that much obvious by her doing so that she wasn't in the most chippy of moods.

Ino knew that she wasn't indeed fine at all. But, before she would go pestering her for an answer, she would rather have Sakura gain enough confidence to inform her of what is bothering her. This way, they could bypass the jejune information and get right to the point.

"Ino..." Sakura utters as she places her spoon down. "I seen Karin today..."

Ino's hand paused midway, before the spoon entered her mouth, as if suddenly frozen. "What?" She asks in utter disbelief as she remained in this frozen position.

"...She told me-she told me that she knew my secret...and that if I go near Sasuke, she would tell him about it..." Sakura informs Ino. And Ino, who couldn't believe what she was hearing, had her eyes grow owlish in response to Sakura's words.

"You mean...she knows about your...?"

"Yes..."

"And that we...?"

"Yes..."

"And she has proof of this?"

"Yes..."

"...Oh shit..."

"Yes..."

This news was vexing for Ino. If Karin-someone who truly despised Sakura because of her love for Sasuke-really had such ammunition at her disposal to use against Sakura, it could prove to be quite devastating towards her-especially if she mentions it to Sasuke. It would eradicate any chances of them being together if it were to get out, and Ino knew that it would have a detrimental effect on Sakura the most. Ino was even questioning how she managed to get such evidence despite her not seeing her around.

"So what do we do now?" Ino asks Sakura.

"What else can we do?" Sakura answers. "I know my love for Sasuke the deep, however, I can't jepordize everyone knowing my secret and having not only the world know about me, Sasuke will never accept me..."

Ino had never seen Sakura so disheartened before. Seeing her in such a glum mood and seeming falling into an abyss of depression had put Ino in a melancholy too. If only there was something she could do. And if she can get her mind off of that, then they could be just fine-for the time being, anyway. Maybe they could...

Leaning over towards Sakura, Ino whispers into her left ear; Sakura then turns to look at her, curious if she was serious. Ino nods and departs from the table and exits the lunchroom. Sakura waits for a moment before leaving the table, following Ino. They both make their way towards the bathroom, which was vacant at this time, and close the door behind them. Ino waits for Sakura in the middle stall, Sakura entering it soon after. Closing that door and pulling the latch through the hole they locked the door, securing their privacy in that instant.

Ino steps before Sakura, wrapping her arms aroud her neck. Their lips were so close, yet they had yet to connect. Trepidation had overcome them, hesitation taking over. Was this really the necessary action needed in order to make her omit her problems? Sakura soon felt her Ino's lips touch her own, pressing them together. It was a plain kiss, for starters, and Ino was just trying to recover Sakura from her gloomy mood and help her forget her worries, but it appeared that it was going to take a moment before they could progress with that, given the current circumstances.

"She's really doing this...to help me?" Sakura thinks to herself as they resumed to kiss. Realizing that Ino was going out of her way to make Sakura feel good, she felt some guilt. Here she was, all sad and mopping about because of Karin, when she had such a devoted friend right here that was willing to go out of her way to make her happy-when she wasn't being controlling, herself. So woukd it hurt if she indulged herself, would it? Yes...it wouldn't hurt at all...

"Oh, come on...when are you going to start to-eek!"

Ino was surprised. After feeling Sakura's hands grip her behind, she squeaked in response from the abrupt action, eliciting Sakura to smirk.

"Wow...I didn't know you could make such cute sounds, Ino," Sakura teases Ino, this causing red to appear upon her cheeks as a reply. Ino's face scrunched up into a sort of pouting face, something that was very adorable to Sakura. Though, after being grasped by the shoulders and spun around so that she was standing before the closed toilet, Ino forcibly sat Sakura down and stood before her with her arms crossed.

"You honestly mistake my kindness for weakness, don't you?" Ino ask. And even though she was serious, she resumed to blush.

"And what if I did? What are you planning to do?" Sakura retorts.

Ino was surprised that she was acting so daring. Apparently, the exposure to her sadistic behavior had made Sakura more optimistic about their encohnters, seeing as they both felt great pleasure from this. She had succeeded in currupting Sakura. Ino smirks as she removes her shoe from her right foot, placing said foot against Sakura's crotch, stroking it and making her moan. Gradually, her erection began to bloom in her skirt, which then made its presence established as it began to rise, the discomfort from the lack of expansion space was reflecting upon Sakura, whom was grimacing as this occurred.

"Oh, lookie lookie~" Ino coos. " Looks like someone is finally awake. Care to come out and play?" Flipping her skirt back, Ino revealed Sakura's black bike shorts, as well as the protrusion of Sakura's erection. It was twitching as it was covered in the spandex material. It must've been utter torture to have something like that in such tight-fitting undergarments...

Sakura desired nothing other than alleviation at this point, the reason why she peeled back the spandex material from around her penis, the erection flinging up to greet them. A sigh of relief passed through her lips. Her erection was now free, allowing Ino to stroke the shaft with the sole of her foot. It was a footjob.

Sakura's eyes closed as she relaxed herself against the toilet, slouching somewhat. She was gradually becoming more and more immersed, permitting Ino to pleasure her with her feet. It was new, yes, but it definitely felt good as she stroked her off. This served as a great stress-reliever, since she couldn't really get the opportunity to release all this potential sperm inside her due to her mood being sullied lately. But now she did, and she wasnt going to let this chance pass her by.

"It feels amazing, does it not?"

"Yeah, Ino, it feels really good."

Ino was getting off on the authority she had over Sakura. It was the thrill of being in control, explaining why she she appeared rather satisfied while giving Sakura a footjob. But Sakura was getting rather close; she could feel the tension developing in her erection, her cock growing turgid under the pressure that was gradually escalating by the second. This was also conveyed upon Sakura's visage, which was contorted with a mix of pleasure and discomfort. It would be only a matter of seconds before she eventually releases.

Ino realized how hard Sakura had become, informing her that Sakura was approaching her end. Knowing this, Ino increases her foot movement, increasing the friction and pleasure to even higher heights. Sakura's hips began to jerk involuntarily at this point, an desperate attempt from her body to bring her climax that much closer; yet it wasn't necessary, because Sakura was already on the verge of exploding, so it made no point in her taking control at the moment. She just didn't voice it to Ino that she was going to finish.

After a few seconds, the tension had reached its peaked, and Sakura was granted a blissful finish. She popped like the cork off a champagne bottom, her pearly load erupting from the tip and splashing against Ino's foot, coating it and making it a mess. Ino's blush only intensifies because of this.

"Wow...she really released a lot this time...She must've been really pent up..." Ino thinks to herself, analysing her foot. After a moment, she then hops her way to the sink, running her right foot under some hot water to clean it off.

Meanwhile, as Ino was doing so, Sakura was recuperating from her euphoric ejaculation, her mind finally clearing up after a few seconds of resting.

"Thanks...Ino...I really needed that..." Sakura says, expressing her gratitude.

"You seemed so worried; I wanted to take your mind off Karin." Ino replies, cleaning off her foot.

"...If she were to tell Sasuke my secret, it would all be over, and my chances with him would be nothing. I can't afford to let that happen. Sasuke is everything to me-"

"-I get it, alright," Ino interrupts. She had grown irritated of hearing Sakura talk about Sasuke. Was he the one that pleasures her? No. Was he the one that helped her in her most desperate of times? No. But Ino did, and all she got in return was nothing!

"All you ever seem to talk about is him! Sasuke this, Sasuke that-it's annoying to hear after so damn long! It's like there is no one else exist except for him!"

Sakura was surprised about the abrupt change in Ino's attitude. Since when did she oppose Sakura talking about Sasuke...? This was so out-of-the-blue with Sakura, and to be frank, it really startled her.

"Ino, what's up...? Why are you acting this way?"

Hearing this question, Ino paused.

"Really? Why am I acting this way?" Ino reiterates. "Oh, let me see...I sit here and sexually please you this whole time, yet you express no gratitude for that?"

Sakura was oblivious to what Ino meant. Was she implying that Sakura should be grateful, despite the fact that she was blackmailing her just the same as Karin was, just the difference being that she got sex out of it-which was forced, by the way. So who was she to complain?

"You talk as if I have a choice," Sakura states.

"You act as if having sex with you is voluntary, as if I have a decision whether or not I can give consent!" Sakura snaps back at Ino. "You are just as bad as Karin, with the exception that she doesn't use sex as an ultimatum! You have no room to talk, since you do the same by threatening me with pictures just as well as she does! You're both a bunch of sick people that get a kick out of manipulating people!"

"Well, atleast I'm not the one that was born a natural freak to begin with," Ino remarks, Sakura's eyes going wide from hearing this.

"You really believe Sasuke can love someone like you? Someone with that kind of defect about them?"

"-Shut up, Ino..."

"-He'd look at you with disgust the moment he sees the real you...the moment he sees that thing dangling between your legs!"

"-Ino, I'm warning you..."

"-Just face it Sakura, you and Sasuke will never be a thing! He won't ever love you! Just face facts!"

"-And what the hell gives you the right to say that,huh!? You make it seem like you'll be a better lover than him!"

"-Maybe I can be!" Ino shouts back.

Silence fell around them. Tempers were running so high, and Ino had lost herself in the heat of the moment, saying something that she surely didn't mean to, which they both heard. It was like all the anger in them had sudden dissipated in thin air, shock suddenly taking its place. Sakura looks at Ino with disbelief.

"Ino, what did you..." Sakura asks, utterly surprised.

Ino, realizing just what she had said, reacted on impulse and fled from the bathroom in a hurry, abandoning Sakura there. It was the only thing she could think off doing, seeing as she just admitted something that she shouldn't have in the first place.

Sakura was stunned...Ino really liked her? Well this was...surprising. Since when did she harbor such intense emotions like that? This was all so confusing! Ino had feelings for her, yet she couldn't realize it? However, it was hard to figure that with all the treatment she had been receiving. Then again, Ino has been really supportive recently...and that time at her house...Oh, this was all so confusing!

Leaving the bathroom a minute later, Sakura discovered that Ino was already gone. The bell signalling the end of lunch soon rung, students soon spilling into the halls. Sakura headed to her fifth period.

Sakura sighs as she removes her phone from her ear. This was the sixth time that she attempted to call Ino, only for her to once again reach her voicemail. She was tempted to leave a message, however, if she didn't want to answer her anyway, what would that achieve? Maybe leaving her alone would be a good thing... Still, Sakura couldn't fathom how Ino liked her. Could it be because of the tension of their argument? Whatever it was, Sakura was heavily fixated on it now more than the whole situation with Karin, that was for sure.

Ino had heard her phone ring multiple times. She knew that it was Sakura, though, she refused to answer from how abashed she felt. She couldn't talk to her-no, not at this time. She had indirectly confessed her feelings for Sakura! And It had to be the most embarrassing moment that she had experienced! She was hoping to reveal her feelings a lot later, but he had gotten so immersed in her feelings that she had just blurted it out. She was such an idiot! She knew they were eventually going to have to hash things out soon enough. It wasn't like they weren't going to same school or something. Funny...just when things seemed to be going so well, this happens. So what's going to to happen now?

[To Be Continued.]


	9. Chapter 8

A sigh of frustration conveyed the unheard feelings of the pinkette. Leaning against the railing barrier, the pinkette gazed silently ahead at the vast forest that was ahead of her, a gentle sailing through unsettling her pink strands and causing them to sway in the wake. A decent summary would be that she was somewhat depressed now that Ino wasn't talking to her. It was still hard to believe that Ino had feelings for Sakura, something that she wasn't aware of until Ino had blurted it out during their argument.

"Did she...really mean what she had said...?"

Sakura ponders upon the possibility that Ino's words were indeed sincere. It had been nearly a month since they last talked, however, Sakura couldn't dismiss this sense of curiosity that was left lingering in her absence after such a profound revelation. Although, their feelings were running high, so it couldn't helped about what slipped out of their mouths after crossing over the boundary lines of consideration for one another's feelings. Sakura just wanted to talk about this, maybe even sort things out with her. But Ino was too opposing, and she wouldn't even pick up her phone so that they could hash things out. Man was she was stubborn! ...Though, that was Sakura missed most about her... If only they could-

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide after hearing her name being called, prompting her to snap out of her state of momentary dwelling and turn around. It was Karin. Since when had she appeared here?

"Hey Karin, What's up?" Sakura asks the red-haired Kunoichi as she approached.

"I didn't catch you at the lunch table, so I asked myself: If she isn't here, then where could she be? And, of course, I knew you would be on the school rooftop! This place sure is your favorite, isn't it?" Replies Karin.

Another sigh manages to pass her lips as she turns around, turning her back towards Karin in order to resume gazing out towards the vast forest. "The privacy and fresh air is what makes it the ideal place for me to think to myself. It's like my own secret hideout," Sakura stated.

Karin soon stands abreast to Sakura, overlooking the trees as well. "I see. It's very tranquil up here. No wonder why you spend so much time here..." Karin replied. "So...Is it only Ino that's bothering you, or is Sasuke the only engender of your worries?"

After being asked such, Sakura's gaze was shifted towards Karin. How did she-

"The increase of distance, lack of communication, the sense of awkwardness around one another-its apparent that you two are obviously at odds with one another for some reason," Karin informs Sakura, who was flabbergasted that she was conscious about the destabilization of Ino's and her complicated relationship. Was their behavior that transparent to where even Karin-someone that wasn't even in their circle-able to see that they were no longer familiars? Embrassing...

"...So what's going on? You and her get into a fight over something?" Karin questions her, her gaze meeting Sakura's.

"...It's complicated..." Sakura answers with a seldom tone.

"Ah..." Karin responds, "Too much to talk break down? I understand. I'll leave you to your privacy, since talking to someone like me is probably the last thing you want to do..."

As Karin turned to walk away, it wasn't even when she was half-way that Sakura had stopped her, to which had prompted the female to grin upon doing so. Hook, line and sinker-the bait had been caught. Donning her innocent expression, Karin turns to face Sakura.

"Wait."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't know whether it was because it was the inadequacy of companionship that made her so vulnerable to the red-head, but Sakura actually felt like she could use her company. Sure, they may have been at each other because of their infatuation with Sasuke, but if she was willing to display great concern for Sakura, it meant that she was making an effort to atleast be friendly and make amends; so why not Sakura?

"Karin, I-look, we have been talking for a while now, but we never had the opportunity to really get acquainted with one another. How about after school we go and get something to eat, and chat?" Sakura proposed, smiling towards the female. Karin returns the smile with a convincing one of her own.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. See you after school, then," Karin tells Sakura. Afterwards, the two then wave good-bye to each other, with Karin leaving and Sakura remaining on the roof. With the bell signalling for the end of lunch, Sakura heads back to class. Though, on her way, she checks to see if she had any new messages. There were none. And with her phone being only on 10%, Sakura decided to turn it off to conserve the battery. Lesson learned: never watch hentai before bed and forget to plug up the charger. That was a habit Sakura needed to fix.

Ino sat in silence, looking at her phone. She had so many missed calls and texts from Sakura that it was insane! ...She must've really been wanting to talk... Though Ino was too abashed to even confront her after stating something so personal! ...It was utterly shameful! How could they even rebuild their friendship-relationship-what the hell this was, after that? It was going to be complicated. Then again, it had been nearly a month since they called... Maybe it was time that they-and by "they", mostly her-atleast attempt to mend their friendship? Maybe she'll call after school and meet up. With that decided, Ino goes to the messaging application and types in:

"Hey Sakura, meet me after school, in the usual place. I wanna talk about everything... See you soon."

With that message typed up, Ino then pressed the send button, where the screen then displayed that the text had been successfully delivered to Sakura, and she then places the phone in her skirt pocket. It was then that Ino felt better about the situation, seeing as she stopped allowing her fears to deter her no longer. She was sure Sakura would be waiting there for her.

After school, Sakura was making a mad dash for the entrance. She was just a few minutes tardy, but her "urge" needed to be satiated in order for her meeting with Karin to meet the ideal standards that Sakura wanted to obtain, that meaning she didn't her stubborn erection bothering her. Though, upon reaching the school's entrance, Sakura noticed Karin standing there, on the phone. Sakura then jogs up to Karin.

"Sorry that I'm late! I had something to take care of..." Sakura informed the red-head as she was hunched over, catching her breathe.

"...I'll call you back later with more of the details," Karin tells the other on the line, concluding the call then and placing her phone within her pocket. Smiling, Karin then fixates her attention on Sakura. "Ah, no worries. Shall we go then?"

Nodding in agreement, the pair then walked off the campus together, heading towards their destination. Meanwhile, as they done so, they utilized the time by chit-chatting with one another about certain subjects. However, simultaneously, Ino was heading towards the back of the school, where they usually met, awaiting for Sakura to appear.

Sakura had brought Karin to her favorite fast-food restaurant that was quite prominent in the area. It was where a majority of the school mates lounged at after class, so it wasn't like it was brand new or anything. And the name of this establishment was "Kiritsugi's Noodles 'N Burgers". But what made this so popular was because Itachi and Sasuke normally lounged her after school, attracting others to it as well. Though, after trying their dishes, many stayed for the delicious menu.

The set up was like any typical fast food restaurant: the cash register and employee were positioned at the front door to greet the customer; in the dining area, there were up to 10, round, brown tables, each possessing matching brown chairs; and upon each table were a set of menus provided for the customer. The color scheme was brown and and a light brown, so everything was a mix of those two-excluding the menus. Those were just plain lamenated. The atmosphere was always permeated with the aroma of noodles and burgers being prepared, this always welcoming the customers to their establishment and getting them prepared.

After entering this establishment, Sakura and Karin occupied the tables towards the back, getting a table near the window. Afterwards, after settling themselves, the two then began to glance over the menu, contemplating on whether to eat their burgers or noodles. After placing their orders, the menus were collected, and they were told that their food would be prepared shortly.

"...So about earlier... You seemed to be bothered about something. Mind talking about it?" Karin mentions.

"Oh earlier? That was nothing. I was just thinking to myself, was all," states Sakura, attempting to dismiss the issue from earlier.

"Sakura, I know you may not feel that I'm close enough to talk to, but I really want to help. I don't have that many friends, so it's hard to really hard to meet new people like you. Though, I've made many enemies because of my infatuation with Sasuke-something you've experienced first hand. But when I want something, I will do whatever it takes to get it, just as my mother taught," Karin elaborates, Sakura really starting to feel bad for her about. If she was aboveboard with her, then why couldn't she reciprocate the kindness?

Ino was pacing back and forth. She hade been standing behind the school for fifty minutes now, and Sakura still hadn't shown up yet. What was with the hold up? Was this her way of enacting vengence? Ino knew that she was wrong for neglecting her for the past three weeks, but she was was trying now to fix things. Did Sakura not see that!?

She had called Sakura over five times now, each time Ino recieving nothing other than her voicemail-and it was making Ino pissed as hell! Did she not remember that she had her pictures? Did she not recall that Ino was the one that had the authority? Yes...She must've...else why what else would explain it? Normally when she did this, Sakura was always present because she knew the consequences. Could it be that Ino was slacking off too much?

Bringing her phone to her ear, she had attempted to reach Sakura for the last time. If she had picked it up this time, she was willing to forgive her; however, if she hadn't, Ino was going to make it clear about her feelings and what she had planned to do. Unfortunately, the voicemail had once again told her to leave a message. Ino, clearly peeved decided to leave a final voicemail.

"How dare you stand me up like this!? I've been texting and calling you to meet me because you wanted to get this straight, but when I decide to stand me up? You clearly mistaken my kindness for weakness, and for that, I will make you pay for. See you tomorrow..."

And with that being said, Ino then hangs up her phone, storming off home soon after.

Sakura and Karin had already had their dishes given to them, and they had just finished eating when they finally decided to get more in-depth with their conversation. It was becoming more easier to open to Karin now that she mentions it, and Karin was very attentive to her what she was saying, a fact that Sakura really appreciated.

"Oh, so that's what's going on?"

"...Yeah."

"So let me get this straight. You and Ino are not seeing eye to eye because of some argument that you two had a while back over Sasuke?" Karin reiterates for clarity.

Sakura nods. "Yes. And because of that, me and her haven't talked since. I texted her for the duration of the three weeks we haven't been talking, but she still hasn't replied back to me yet. I just want to make things right again..."

"Well," Karin began, grasping Sakura's hand, "even if things don't work out, you can always talk to me-well, if you feel like it, that is..."

Sakura took a moment to think. Karin had showed a side to her that made Sakura truly trust her, so what could be the harm in that. Maybe someone other than Ino was just what Sakura needed...

"You know what, Karin...I think you and I will get along just fine," Sakura stated.

Since she had missed the bus deliberately, Ino was walking home, the path she usually had taken being passed Kiritsugi's Noodles'N Burgers. She was also contemplating on whether she would get some take-out from there as well. She was still angry that Sakura had missed her call, albeit, after walking for a bit, it allowed her to cool down somewhat. Being across the street now, Ino was nearing her destination. She noticed how it was normally packed, although today it was a bit slow. About ready to cross, she continues to check out the place until her sights landed upon one of the window seats. And to her utter surprise, she had saw them...Sakura and that bitch Karin! How-so this is where she was!? Eating with Karin?! Though Ino was more hurt now than anything. She no longer felt hungry and instead headed home.

It was about 5:30pm when Sakura had arrived home. Sakura didn't expect today to be so good, though it was better than the days prior to this. Sakura also felt more in the mood to enjoy herself for a second time today, but first she had to get her phone one the charger so that she can see if she had any missed calls. And just moments after her phone had started up, the missed calls and messages had came flooding in. There were voicemails as well. Unbeknownst to this, Sakura felt her heart sink from her chest to her stomach. She had listened to the voicemails, each escalating in hostility...Though it was the last one that caught Sakura's attention the most. She may have gained Karin as a friend...But now Ino had become the enemy...

[To Be Continued...]


	10. Chapter 9

It was March. Since the vicious voicemails that she had recieved weeks prior, Sakura has really been attempting to speak to Ino, but to no avail. It really seemed now that Ino was truly distraught about the meet-up at Kiritsugi's Noodles'N Burgers. Sakura had to make things right again...else she might end up losing Ino as a friend entirely. And that wasn't what Sakura wanted.

To describe Sakura's mood currently, she was upset. Now that she had gained Karin, someone that hated her guts entirely, as a friend, now Ino was the one that adopted the role of hating her guts. Had Sakura just paid attention to her phone, none of this wouldn't had occurred, and she and Ino would've been on track for rebuilding their friendship...no, relationship...No-whatever the hell this complicated relationship that had, she just wanted to fix it so she didn't have to have to feel as though she wasn't in a game of tug-a-war! And on top of that, with her mental state being disturbed, she couldn't even masturbate properly, that attributing to the stress as well.

It was Saturday that Sakura decided to go over and see Ino, since she had been deliberately keeping herself a distance from Sakura during the school days. Sakura sighed as she approached the door, both feet upon the doormat. And with her hand raised to knock upon the door, Sakura suddenly paused. Why couldn't she knock? She wanted to, but her hand didn't move to complete the action. Was Sakura actually that nervous to talk to Ino? Maybe now's not a good time to come by. . .

Sakura was just about to turn and leave, when suddenly the door opened, and Sakura was soon met by Ino's father, who appeared to be just leaving.

"Oh, Sakura! Hi!" Ino's father greets Sakura.

"Hello, Mr. Yamanaka," Sakura replies.

"If your here to see Ino, she's upstairs. She's been rather moody lately, so you being here might cheer her up. I won't be back until later, so you're welcome to stay as long as you want, ok."

And with that being said, Ino's father was off. Sakura enters the home, closing and locking the door behind her. She then heads upstairs to Ino's room.

Now standing before Ino's door, Sakura's heart rate didn't decrease, and her hand began to tremble as she reached for the golden knob. She turns it clockwise to undo the lock, the door opening soon afterwards. She then knocks soon after, which was something she had prior to opening the door. Ino was sitting upon her bed, still in her pajamas, while her earphones we're plugged into her ears. Sakura moves towards the middle of her room, purposely entering her line of sight, afterwards attracting Ino's attention and eliciting an instant response of surprise from the blonde. Immediately, she takes out her earbuds and stands to her feet.

"Hey, Ino-"

"-How did you get in here? Who let you in?" Ino questions Sakura.

"Your father did," Sakura answers. "I was about to knock when he suddenly answered. . .He told me that I could come in. . ."

"Well, leave!" Ino demands Sakura, pointing at the door. "I don't want to talk to you, so you can leave me alone!"

"But I want to talk to you Ino!" Sakura states. "You have been purposely missing my calls and avoiding me at school, and all I want to do is talk!"

"Did I not make myself clear? Leave! I don't want to talk to you, nor see you again!" Ino tells Sakura.

Sakura had just about enough; this was too much for her to tolerate. She was tired of everyone treating her bad because of their own selfish ways; she was tired of being restrained because of her "secret"; and lastly, her being unable to release all this pent up anger was finally getting to her. Sakura was that pot that was just now began to boil over, and she was about to snap! So when Ino grasped her wrist and was pulling her towards the door, Sakura then flipped the script by freeing herself from her grasp and pushing Ino against the wall, pinning both her arms above her head soon after. Everything had happened so quickly that even Ino was shocked. She could see the fire in Sakura's eyes as they were glowering towards her.

"Listen to me! I didn't come just so you can throw me out! Maybe if you didn't act so stubborn and childish, we could actually get somewhere, dammit!"

Taking such a tone was something that even Ino didn't like. Ino was so engrossed by her own feelings that she didn't take the time to really think into the situation-which was something she should've done to begin with. But jealousy has its way of manipulating you in regards to that. Still, Ino didn't like how Sakura was handling her; though, to some degree, it was arousing to see Sakura being demanding like she was.

"Let...me...go..."

"Not until you agree to talk to me."

"I said: let...me...go!" Ino tells Sakura before sending her knee crashing into Sakura's lower stomach, thus causing the pinkette to involuntarily release her to grasp her stomach in agony. Ino utilized this time to tackle Sakura to the ground, straddling her soon after and pinning her head over her head, like she had done to her just seconds ago. Both were breathing heavily as they stared at one another angrily. This was quite the situation they put they put themselves in. However, soon enough, Ino's angered expression softened, and she soon began to laugh. However, Sakura saw no humor in this debacle.

After a few seconds of laughter, Ino then glances down at Sakura, whom was still hot and bothered. She was serious about rekindling their friendship. Also, Ino could feel her poking her from below. Apparently all this fighting had made her excited, too.

"Look...I know I have been avoiding you for all this time...but when I seen you with Karin, I...I felt jealous because I thought you would rather be with her than me..." Ino informs Sakura. "I was well aware that you didn't mean to, but I had to make you feel bad because that's what I felt..."

Sakura's expression softened as well after hearing this.

"So it is true...You really have feelings for me..." Sakura says softly.

Upon hearing this, Ino couldn't help but blush.

"Wh-What!? No, I don't!" Ino stammers. And despite her mouth saying such, her flushed expression stated otherwise. Ino was definitely in love with Sakura.

"I'm so dumb. It had taken me this long to figure out that you actually liked me, despite the hints that were there, and the fact that you indirectly confessed to me..." Sakura admits.

"Yeah, you sure are!" Ino agrees.

"So, what now? Where do we go from here, now that we know each other's feelings?" Sakura inquires.

"Well, I may know where we can start..."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ino?"

"Didn't you say that you are backed up? I wanna help, since the reason why you couldn't properly allieve yourself was mostly my fault..."

Ino says as she hooks the hem of Sakura's shorts, pulling both them and her underwear down. And up came came Sakura's erection, standing tall and erect like a soldier. Ino still couldn't get over the fact that she was so big...

Stroking it was unnecessary since it was already hard like a rock. She was also warm to the touch, as well. Opening her mouth, Ino then enveloped her mouth around him, eliciting Sakura to moan. As her head slowly moved up and down at a slow tempo, Sakura sat back and closed her eyes, marinating herself in the heavenly sensation of having her cock sucked on. It had been so long since she was able to satisfy her urges, and it felt good to finally do so now.

Resting her head upon Ino's cranium, Sakura urged Ino to take more into her mouth, despite Ino being unable to decently perform deep-throating. Nonetheless, Sakura continued to persist with her efforts, forcing more inches into her mouth. At this point, Ino's own urges needed attention, and she too began to masturbate after stuffing her right hand into her pajama bottoms and vigorously fingering herself.

Ino's eyes had begun to water, her face adopting a red hue. By deep-throating Sakura, it had become difficult to breathe, explaining why this had occurred. But Sakura didn't seem to care about that at the moment, now that she had become concentrated about getting herself off. Though, Ino didn't mind the abrasive treatment; in fact, she got off on being dominated the way she did.

Sakura's concentrated expression deepened. As her climax approached, the tension in the nerves of her shaft began to occur, causing Sakura's hips to involuntarily jerk as she continues to thrust into Ino's throat. Sakura didn't plan on prematurely ejaculating but after having so much pent up for a long period of time, it didn't take much in order to make her cum. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip.

After reaching the point of climax inevitability, Sakura could feel her load travelling up her shaft, causing it to swell up. Bracing herself for what appears to be a massive orgasm, Sakura grasps Ino's head tighter. Ino knew this indication had meant that she was ready to finish but had no intention of doing so aborally. Plus, if she made a mess, the smell wouldn't be that easy to remove.

"Haa~!" Sakura moans out as her orgasm struck. Ino's eyes were owlish as the turrent of semen filled her mouth, and out of bodily reflex, caused her to swallow said load. After a few seconds, Ino then separates from Sakura's cock, coughing and gagging on lingering semen. Finally being able to allieve herself was the most fantastic feeling in the worldto Sakura. Now she had two weights lifted off her shoulder.

"Whoa...Now that is a great way to apologise to someone..." Sakura stated as she was busy recuperating.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Ino replies, wiping her mouth. "Though..." Ino begins, walking to her drawer, retrieving a rubber, "...I still think we have a lot more time to make up for..."

Karin had established a secret meeting with her clique. Now at the Kiritsugi's Noodles'N Burgers, she and her other four friends sat around a circle table.

"So you and Sakura aren't really friends at all?"

"No, we're not. I'm utilizing this opportunity to get close and earn her trust, which is something that I'm getting close to accomplish," Karin states. "And once that happens..." Karin picks up a fortune cookie, before crushing it in her hands, "...We'll crush like the bug she is, and teach her not to fuck with me and my relationship with Sasuke..."

[To be continued...]

(( Author's Note: I'm so sorry if this chapter feels inadequate to the ones prior to it. With this I currently have now, I have to spend a lot of time in order to invest in it, meaning there is little to no time for me to actually take my time and properly direct where this is going. But I do want to thank all that read it! You guys are amazing! I'll try my best to put out the next chapter faster. ))


	11. Absence

It's been so long! I know that I haven't uploaded in months, and I know that people are asking where I have gone. I have an answer for this: life. I was having a tough time with my job and mom, and because of all the negativity and bullshit that was going on, I couldn't write. And to make matters worse, the tablet that I was using to write with was damaged! I couldn't get access to my account because my phone was shit back then, so I had no choice other than to take a break. But that break took a lot longer since I couldn't remember, for the life of me, what my password was. It was so frustrating! And just when I think it couldn't get anymore shittier, I had to leave my mother's house, as well as get another job. Things were just so screwed up that I couldn't even consider returning to the site—let alone make stories. But things have really improved since then: I got my apartment and a good-paying job. I also have a lot more time in between days off to write my stories. I think I may start over with everything and work from there. But thank you to those that still read my stories. It really makes me happy to see the responses—regardless if some are negative. Anyways, that's all I really have to say. I will start posting stories soon, so get ready for that. It feels good to be back here.


End file.
